


Cally and Jenna's Teleport Song (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: The Gilbert and Servalan Song Book [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After "When a felon's not engaged in his employment" from the Pirates of Penzance, by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cally and Jenna's Teleport Song (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

(Cally and Jenna:)

Yet again we're left to do the teleporting  
Teleporting  
While the men have all the fun down on the ground  
On the ground  
Once we've finished washing up and done the ironing  
Done the ironing  
There is not much else to do but hang around.  
Hang around.  
For we know that any minute they'll need back-up  
They'll need back-up  
'Cos their bracelets will fall off, as bracelets do  
Bracelets do  
We'll pull on our high-heeled boots to sort the cock-up  
Sort the cock-up  
And pull off some smart manoeuvre impromptu  
Ohhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
When there's teleporting duties to be done  
To be done  
We women's lot is not a happy one.  
Happy one.

(Jenna)

Until recently I worked as a free trader  
A free trader  
Running rings around each fresh authority  
'Thority  
Now I've hooked up to a one-track-mind crusader  
A crusader  
Though I'm not his number one priority.  
'Ority.

(Cally)

It's a pain that in first aid I've a diploma  
A diploma  
For concern and sticking plasters seem my fate  
Seem her fate  
Not forgetting keeping Vila off the Soma  
Off the Soma  
Wishing Avon would my care reciprocate.

(Together)

Ohhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
When you're stuck with men who tender passions shun  
Passions shun  
We women's lot is not a happy one.   
Happy one.

 


End file.
